Virtual turned Reality
by A Simple Black Rose
Summary: Emmy and her brother are the new student's who just transferred to Degrassi. Emmy never imagine she would meet her best friend from online Sir Excellence.


I looked at the name on the building _Degrassi Community School_ , I saw students who were either walking or sitting on the stairs of the school. I turned to look at my older brother, twin brother to be exact. He turns towards me and nods with a small smile and he gives me a side hugs me and we started walking up the stairs we walked up to the principal's office, and were greeted by a tall man with blond hair.

"Hello you must be Emmeline and Eric Vazquez. I'm principle Simpson." We both shook his hands and he handed us our schedules and I.D's in a lanyards and talk to us more about the school. "I hope you find to love it as much as I do, and I know you are starting the school year a few days late-" A knock on the door interrupted him and the door opened. We both turn to see an Asian boy with black rimmed glasses and short black hair "Ah perfect timing this is Winston he is on the student council and will show you to your first class I leave them in your hands Winston" He said, smiles and we exited the room.

"So, hello my names Winston Chu and I will be your guide thru this amazing school" He said while spreading his arms. I giggled and my brother just stared.

"So what are your names and where is your first class?" We looked at our schedule noticing we only had English together and that was our last class. "I'm Emmeline but call me Emmy and this my brother Erick. I have intramurals sports while he has Math" My brother rolled his eyes math is not his forte.

"Well I can take him to math and then head to the gym. I also have sports" We nodded and followed him. "Also to let you know we are having elections soon and I suggest voting for Miles Hollingsworth the third. He will make a grea-."

"Wow I see Miles sneaky way have rubbed on you. Trying to brainwash the new kids Winston that's low. Ignore him Tristan Milligan soon to be the first _gay_ student body president I hope I have your vote" Said Tristan as he introduce himself to us.

"Well you can count on my brothers vote he's gay too and easy on the eyes" I said to Tristan while shaking his hand while my brother nudged me.

"Well then I suppose as the soon to be president I can show him to his class" Before Winston and Erick can protest he grabbed Eric hand and pulled him down the hall.

We started walking and we entered the gym a man stood in the front and stopped talking as we walked in.

"Hello Mr. Armstrong this Emmeline Vasquez she is the new student.

"Welcome Ms. Vasquez care to intrude yourself to the class?" I turned and face everyone.

"Hello I'm Emmeline but prefer Emmy and I transferred from New York where I grew up until now and yeah that it."

"Good enough you can take a seat for now but starting tomorrow you are to wear a purple Intramurals shirt and shorts for now just watch them play basketball or keep yourself busy on the bench.

Soon enough gym was over and I exited the class to go to my next one as I walked I bumped a group of girls one with bubblegum pink hair and two brunets.

"So sorry about that but before you leave do you agree that butts are the new boobs?" She asked with a serious face.

"It's ok and I don't know maybe" I shrugged and gave her a strange look. "Well I'm Lola and this Shay and Frankie are you new?"

"Yea and nice to me you I'm Emmy." As we talked we realized we all had at least one class together. "See Shay that is a good butt" Lola said as she turned me "Are you Hispanic?" Both Frankie and Shay nudge her but I nodded regardless. "What they always have good butts like I said butts are the new boobs _**finally**_ " Lola turned and we all looked at her butt as she walked away.

Soon it was the end of the day and me and brother left school to go home.

We walked up to my room and we both flopped on my bed

"So how was your walk with Tristan are you going for it?" He shook his head "Why not? He seems nice and cute."

"As we where flirting he told me he broke up with someone six months ago and honestly I don't want to get involved with someone who still hooked on someone else." I nodded

"Well hey its only the first day (for us) you never know, now if you exorcise me I'm going to play some Realm of Doom" I told him "Oh yes with your marvelous Sir Excellence where you fight together and make out virtually" he said while making kissing noises. I threw a pillow at him as he was leaving I asked him "Hey are butts the new boobs? He stared at me and left. He then yelled out a maybe. I reached for my computer and started playing ROD.

I signed in and a Mage Knight appears it was Sir Excellence. "Hello good sir it's been a while" I spoke into the mic. While trying to fight another knight.

"Where have you been it's been two weeks since you last signed in, you've gotten rusty" he mocks me and saves me from an attack.

I laughed "So sorry Sir Excellence moving is harder than you think"

"Well I'm glad your back now helps me pass through this bridge as an apology" We talked and laughed for the rest of the night

I have known Sir Excellence for a little over a year we both learned that we had things in common. We both had an older sibling, we are also twins and had at least a relationship here on ROD then we knew in the "real world" and failed.

The next day I got to my Intramurals Sports class. Basketball again not surprising we got into two teams I was on the orange team. I threw the ball and made it into the hoop. I passed the ball but soon Zoe threw it and it hit Vijay. We all stopped and wince Zoe called Hunter to sub in and was hesitant. She threw him the ball and as I was trying to block someone for him he throws the ball and it makes it into the hoops he starts cheering but soon realizes it's on the opposite sides his face turns sour and red from embersment. I tapped his shoulder

"It's ok I've done it before" He shrugs my hand and walks out of the gym.

Later on as I was changing in the locker room my phone started vibrating. I took a look and saw a bunch of texts from Sir Excellence

 **Go online I had crappy day**

 **Please I mean it a horrible day**

 **Hello ...** Such I drama king

"Okay everybody put your pencil down and I will see you all tomorrow." I stretched the first test of the school year.

"Hey Ems how do you think you did?" I turn to see Yael a girl in my grade with glasses and a blunt red wig. "Good although chemistry is my best subject so I'm expecting no greater than a C." I can say I'm proficient to above average at any subject but chemistry is my downfall.

As we walked to resource center I got a text

 **Need help with potions today?-Sir Excellence** I smirked and replied

 **What makes you think I need help especially from you -RoyalEV**

 **Who knows maybe I'm a lucky charm-Sir Excellence**

 **Did I forget to mention I broke my finger yesterday -Sir Excellence**

 **Then I definitely don't need help-RoyalEV**

 **:'(- Sir Excellence**

 **:P feel better love :-* -RoyalEV**

As we walked in to the resource center I saw Yael's friend Baaz and Vijay.

"By the way Ems we have an Intramurals Gaming Club now and I wanted to see if you would like to join us it's only myself, Hunter, Vijay and Baaz." They looked towards me with a hopeful look and I nodded

"Well then let's play some ROD" I took a computer and signed I added Yael, Baaz, and Vijay on a team.

"I didn't know you knew hunter aswell?" I looked at her with a confused look "What do you mean?"

"Well Hunters name on ROD is Sir Excellence" there was a shocked look on my face.

So the guy I talked to hours on end, the person who I consider a close friend and sort off virtually kissed more than once is one of my classmates.

Wow what a cliché.

"Ready to kickass on our first competition?" I turn to see Sir Excellence himself also known as Hunter Hollingsworth walk in.

This is really a cliché.


End file.
